Troubled Days: Shield
by FireFoxDriver
Summary: Eren never really had any troubles on the battlefield, even after winning probably the most important tournament of his youth, he was just done with it all. He moves back to his home kingdom to just enjoy life as well as he can. However when a certain Espeon shows up in his life he is thrown back into the war raging within himself.(SYOC-Open)(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! FireFoxDriver Here! So you might be wondering if this is Troubled Days: Silver! NOPE! This is Troubled Days: Shield. This is an idea that I had planned out about half way through Bronze's storyline with Eren's creator. I wanted to make a fic surrounded around him so here it is!

By the way this should be completely approachable to newcomers!

Like always for the Troubled Days stories they will be SYOC so make sure you read to the end to find yourself the OC form!

Please enjoy!

(-0-)

"There are times that I think about my past, and there are times where I think of how I want the present to be. However the future ahead of me seems bleak, not every story has a happy ending I mean that's why tragedies exist. I can't believe that it's only been three months since I won the Vital Tournament, and now look where I am."

Eren slowly opened his eyes only to be met with the Aetherian sun. He winced from the pain, he slowly rubbed his eyes wiping away the tears. The room smelled clean, in fact there never really was a oder in his classroom or an Aetherian classroom at all. It was the same old scene for him over and over again. The same rows of desks, chairs and the same holographic blackboard. It was always the same students that harassed him every single day.

He was a talented battler and a master with his conduit, but actual studies bored him to death. School itself wasn't bad and he did find it funny how much Aether did focus on school instead of letting students presue their passions. Battling was looked down upon in Aetherian society it was seen as barbaric, only something the unintelligent people of Jasper should ever dabble in.

Thoughts ran through his mind. "Passion?... I'm not sure if I have one."

It was always during breaks and outside of the school where he would be harassed and bullied by several students. It usually was the same people everyday, but more often than not Valhein would show his face and make it clear who was the top dog.

Valhein laughed and shoved Eren up against a wall. The impact hurt quite a bit as him not having his conduit on him while in Aether did limit what he could do by quite a lot.

"Where do you think you're going Barbarian? All you know how to do is fight can't you do anything else that beat people up."

Eren tried to keep still not to show the pain he was experiencing. He kept quiet and didn't say a word. He did notice that behind Valhein, his group of friends were beginning to show up, and in his group a young Espeon whom he had beaten in the past. Her name was Liliana and he thought nothing of her. She was just another pawn in Valhein's unshakable grip.

"Huh? Staying quiet are we!" Valhein slapped Eren across the cheek, he grabbed him by his collar and shoved him into the wall. "C'mon say something like you did last time I dare you. Look here bud you're dealing with royalty. I wouldn't want to think what would happen to your Dad's job if he found out you were talking back to me. After all your dad is just a simple dog to the Aetherian Kingdom so know you place dog."

Eren refused to look the young prince in the eye. He kept to himself ignoring the stinging skin on his face. It was the usual the prince would throw him on the ground and stomp on his head over and over until he had his fill. He'd eventually get bored and move on. However Liliana always stayed for just a few seconds longer than Valhein.

"Hey look, I'm..."

"Just shut up and leave me alone. Once I make enough money I'm moving back to Vexal I just want to see everyone else again. I never had the money to stay there, but while I was there it was the most relaxed I had been in years." Eren slowly pulled himself back up leaning up against the wall.

"Eren, you were great in the tournament. I have to go or else Valhein you know will..." Liliana said.

"Just scram then... I don't really care what happens to you."

(-0-)

Work for Eren was never really better either. He worked under his father to make conduits. He didn't work for the part of the company he wanted. He'd rather be making custom conduits. Rather he was stuck on the assembly line making mass produced conduits for the masses.

It was day in day out doing the same action over and over. Sure he was getting paid, but this was barely considered a job in Aether. This job was usually given to people who had a less than average score in schooling and he hated it. He had some of the best grades in his class but was forced to take this job as requested by Valhein. Despite saying that he needed to save the money to move back to Nexal a plane ticket was much too far out of his reach with this current job.

He never worked to make friends and all of his co-workers had shadows for faces in his eyes. None of them ever talked to him with being the CEO's son, and they knew that upsetting him could get them fired. The only thing that was good about this job were the nice long three hour breaks, as it gave him time to eat and practice his moves for battling.

(-0-)

Even home wasn't exactly his favourite place to be. He'd have to be around his wimp of a father, he was a dad but he was no parent. The man would always come home drunk and throw a few dollars at him saying that was dinner. He was a brilliant man, but ever since his mother died cause of Eren's wish he had been an old drunk constantly drowning himself in booze.

Eren's days were long and hard but nothing scared him more than going to sleep. Something that most people would say should be a relaxing time was the most fearful thing for him. As Eren laid down in his bed he saw all the shadows around him closing in, there was always this strange buzzing in his head and immense gravity in his chest. Each time he was about to close his eyes he could see the shadowy outline of a woman he knew was his mother.

He closed his eyes clenching the blanket in his hands as he drifted off to sleep. In his dream all that could be seen were the old shadows of a plain white dojo. The dojo had dark wooden floors and standing in front of Eren was a tall woman, her face was nothing more than a shadow and so was her body she held a sword and shield. An eerie voice leaked out of her mouth.

"Why...?"

Eren awoke in a cold sweat. His heart was beating incredibly fast as if it was about to leap out of his chest. He clenched his hands and felt the tears running down his cheeks. He was out of breath as he lay back down. He then thought to himself.

"So... how much longer?"

(-0-)

Author's Note: Wow that was a lot darker than chapter 1 of Bronze huh. Actually this has been a lot darker than Bronze as a whole. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoyed, and like I promised this will be an SYOC so down below you'll see how this submission works!

Rules to Submit:

1 Leave a review tell me what you think of the story

2 Send by PM only!

3 Title it "Troubled Days Shield - Character Name"

4 If you have submitted a character to Troubled Days: Bronze that was accepted you may not resubmit that character. Like say Maria or Yajima can't be resubmitted

SYOC Form (Will be posted in my bio as well)

**Name**: This is pretty self explanatory, go ahead and choose your character's name, my only real request with this is make sure it's understandable how you pronounce the name, not for me but for the other readers. For example I mean something like this "His name is pronounced Joel, but it's spelled Jowolol." Don't do that. Also make sure to include a last name.

**Age**: Every major character for this fic is in high school.

**Height**:

**Gender**:

**Species**: Any pokemon is allowed just no legendaries, mythic, or ultra beasts.

**Appearance**: Describe how they look, from head to toe. Your description doesn't have to be too detailed. Although it might help if you end up describing their hair colour, how they style their hair, what their eyes look like.

For things like hair colour, go wild! This is a pokemorph story so if you want green hair on your character it's completely ok!

However there is a must for their appearance, make sure they have a trait that relates to what ever pokemorph species they are. If you're the first person who just so happens to make a Charmander pokemorph you'll be the one who's standardizing the pokemorph traits, so that might be fun.

Also just remember that just because your pokemorph might be a Charmander, that doesn't mean their hair colour has to be orange. They can be what ever you want them to be.

**Clothing**: What do they wear on a day to day basis, there is a school uniform, but you can pick and choose what you want for their out of school clothing. You can also give me additional things like what they wear into battle, if you don't give me that then I'll just use their day to day clothes. If you want feel free to include swimwear or heck even sleepwear. The story does take place in a cold climate like winter climate. So make sure you give them somthing warm to wear outside!

Also just remember that just because your pokemorph might be a Charmander that their clothes don't have to be orange. They can be what ever you want them to be.

Personality: Sometimes this can be the hardest thing to come up with. If you're having trouble with coming up with a personality just follow this simple rule of 3. 1, Describe what they're like with first impressions. 2, Describe how they act around friends and family. Finally 3, Describe how they act when there is no one around.

Really go nuts with this.

**Likes**: What are their preferences it could be as simple as food likes, or what they look into when trying to find a relationship. If you want to get on my good side I would recommend what they look for in a significant other, this could go from personality traits or even purely just physical appearances.

**Dislikes**: What do they dislike, it doesn't have to be what they hate. Maybe they don't like insects, or don't like sour things. Maybe watching horror movies is something they'd rather not do. Or in more extreme cases maybe describe their fears.

**Opinion on Eren**: Optional

**Opinion on Valhein**: Optional

**Opinion on Liliana**: Optional

**Fighting Style:** How do they fight, is there a kind of martial art they use, or are they some sort of mage archetype that fires off blasts of fire from a distance.

**Conduit:** These are weapons that the user uses. So this is where weapon martial arts would come into play. This could be anything from simple daggers to a weapon that happens to be a massive shield that turns into a sword and is also a gun at the same time.

**Attacks:** Attacks please limit to 8 at most! All moves are allowed except moves that can only be learned to the pokemorph through TM. Egg moves are more than acceptable.

**Origin:** What's their backstory or what was their upbringing.

This is a must for their origin. Please Choose one of the originating kingdoms your character is from. Choose wisely.

(-0-)

The Vexal Kingdom

Vexal is the kingdom to the west. The kingdom is well known for being a place to start a family due to the high job acceptant rate. Vexal has a thriving commercial scene due to it being placed near every other kingdom.

Vexal is known to have some very strong battlers born and raised here. Despite all these advantages the only reason the kingdom has stayed for so long. The reason is their mutual respect for the other kingdoms.

(-0-)

Jasper is the kingdom to the south. The kingdom is well known for investing a lot of its money into battle schools and or the military. This is because the Jasper kingdom was originally a waring kingdom, but they've stopped their rampage a very long time ago, and traded it for world peace.

Jasper has some of the strongest fighters representing their kingdom. Their fighters are feared for their pure ability to steam roll opponents due to their sheer strength.

(-0-)

The Aether Kingdom (Northern Kingdom)

Aether is the kingdom to the north. The kingdom is well known for its breakthroughs in technology and science. They have quite the following since most of the tech used in the modern world was invented by them.

The culture in Aether is strive to be the best you can be as you might one day change the world. Aether doesn't pump out extremely powerful fighters on the regular but their fighters still manage to place well in tournaments, with the use of their powerful conduits.

This is the kingdom where the story takes place

(-0-)

The Tsu Kingdom (Eastern Kingdom)

Tsu is the kingdom to the east. The kingdom is well known for how many movie stars come from it. Or how many contest stars come from it. This kingdom has quite the following for being home to a verity of pop idols.

The culture in Tsu is very similar to the culture in South East Asian Countries in our world. Where beauty is everything if you aren't up to the standards in beauty you are more likely to be less successful.

But this has created a lower class of citizens that are well known for their art in dirty tactics. If you ever want someone out of your way, go to Tsu's thriving criminal market, but that's if you have the right amount of cash they're looking for.

With the criminal market fighters that come out of here end up learning close quarters knife play or disarming fighting styles.

(-0-)

Please explain if they are not coming from Aether how they get to Aether and why they would like to study there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Welcome back to chapter 2 guys! Now sure how slow or fast I want to pace this story yet LOL I am such a mess when it comes to writing. Anyway I'm really glad a lot of you enjoyed chapter 1 and I'm also really happy to see all the OC submissions! There are still so many spots open so feel free to keep them coming!

(-0-)

"I think I vaguely remember running with a few kids when I was younger. I can no longer remember their faces as in my dreams every time they appear they're only shadows. I can see a young girl in front of me. Her face is nothing more than shadows but the brown fur around her neck was soft and silky. I look to my right and I see a shape of a young boy, he's definitely someone from my past but I can't seem to recognize his face amongst the shadows. The two of them begin to reach out to me, I slowly and carefully reach out as well. My arm begins to burn and I can feel the scene slipping away. Then everything went black"

Eren quickly shot up in his bed. He notices that his arm is fully stretched out, there are tears dripping down his chin. There's an undeniable buzzing in his head that he can't quite describe. It's painful, the buzzing feels like someone is constantly smacking a brick into the back of his head. He had thoughts of what those two people's names were, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He wiped away the tears in his eyes. He wore nothing more than some boxer shorts at the moment and walked in front of the mirror. Normally he'd be wearing baggy clothing and it really gave the impression that he was lazy or out of shape. However now looking at himself he had toned muscles that were lean and well shaped for his fighting style. His hair was getting on the long side as his golden locks did cover his right eye. What people would normally tell him about his bright purple eyes he could only see them as being dull. He reached into his closet looking at each of the scares painted across his wrists and arms. He shook his head pulling his clothes over his skin. It was the school uniform of a white shirt, grey blazer and his own pair of pants.

(-0-)

Eren decided to walk to school this day, he didn't want to deal with the harassment on the bus. Truthfully the harassment didn't upset him as much as it used to anymore. Eventually the young Aegislash grew tired of it all, that it had soon just become an inconvenience, even the cold now was just the standard to him. Jasper was very warm when he was there, but now living in Aether the cold wasn't so bad.

Eren was deep in his thoughts when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. This was odd, no one had ever done this to him since he came back to Aether. The tap reminded him of Wendy she'd always do it to him just before he'd enter the school in Vexal. Smiling just a bit he looked behind him to see a tall woman wearing the same school uniform he had on. There were no obvious pokemorph features on her body, but she was much taller than him.

If Eren had to estimate she stood at around six feet and four inches. Her dark skin, slanted eyes and a round tipped nose were a dead giveaway that she wasn't from around the area. Although her eyes were the most beautiful shade of bright pink eyes. Her hair consisted of long braids on the right side of her head and the rest of her hair long and straight, dyed bright neon pink with black roots and the right side left with her original color. Eren did however take notice at the distinct tattoos on her body.

"Can I help you?" Eren asked.

Her voice was deep for a woman, but it was still feminine. "You're wearing the same uniform as I. Would you mind showing me the way?"

Eren walked away with both hands tucked in his pocket. "Yes."

The woman stood there with an annoyed look. Soon after she leaned back and yawned. "Wow is everyone in this kingdom just as grumpy as you are."

Eren quickened his pace. "Yeah they are, now buzz off." He annoyingly took each step just hoping this woman would leave him alone.

The woman feeling slightly frustrated ended up walking side by side with Eren. "Well then I guess ima just follow ya."

Eren groaned. "You remind me of a Zorua I know in Vexal. The name is Eren, I guess I can lead you to the school. Just don't expect to me to get all buddy buddy with you."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine."

(-0-)

The two of them eventually made it to the school where they had parted ways. It was only during the day that Eren had eventually found out her name was Tamina Polamalu. She was nothing special to him just another person to ignore. Although she did remind him of Wendy, it soon got his mind on how he was going to move back to Vexal. Skipping class was the usual for him, but it was heavily looked down upon in Aether, even just skipping a few classes warranted expulsion in this kingdom. However Eren was always to keep his grades good enough to get away with it.

As he looked up on a billboard along the clean metal walls of the school he saw a poster for the Moonlight Ball. He smiled seeing that it was a great success here as well. He saw the photos of his classmates, he didn't smile at them, but smiled at the memories that were spent back in Vexal.

Standing beside him was Liliana and it took him a while to realize it. "Hey Eren."

Eren looked to the side and noticed that she did change her look slightly. Her hair which was usually a dark black had changed into a snow white. Her soft blue eyes were the same in her skin was pale like always. The espeon ears poking out the top of her head were droopy and her tail was very much the same.

Eren scoffed and was slightly annoyed with Liliana invading his personal space. "What do you want this time?"

Liliana meekly tucked her hair behind her ear. "We need to talk."

Eren bit the bottom of his lip knowing exactly what the young espeon was about to say. "For the last time! You are mixing me up with someone else. I don't know who the hell you are. You might say that you knew me when we were kids but I met a lot of people when I was a kid. Now would you leave me alone."

Liliana reached into her pocket pulling out a small picture and held it in front of Eren's eyes. "Do you at least recognize me in this picture?"

Eren took a look at the picture, he had seen this scene somewhere before. In the middle of the picture it was clearly him for when he was probably 2-3 years old. To the right of the picture was a small girl her face was completely covered in shadows, same with the boy to the left. "Look, all I see are shadows you might as well give up."

Liliana bit the bottom of her lip. "You really don't remember me... If you don't remember me you must at least remember Adam Aros right?"

Eren walked away at the sound of the lunch bell. "Yeah I know him... I haven't seen the guy since I was like four I think. There's not really much to talk about. If that's all I'm heading to lunch."

Liliana put her foot down and clenched her fists. "Eren! This might be your last chance to keep your promise! I can't let it be that you'd break your special promise to us that time! Adam is here for the next few months! It'll be your last chance to see him! If you want to see him then come to this address!"

Liliana threw a metal tag at Eren. The tag fell on the floor making a loud clanking noise as it bounced across the school's tiled floors. Eren stood there for just a bit longer, he looked back and saw that Liliana was gone. At his feet was the tag, he kneeled down and picked it up. He took a look at the address and noticed that it was a portable used for a school club.

(-0-)

After school Eren decided to head to the address. At first he was completely against the idea, but after running into Valhein several times today he just thought why not. In Aether school clubs got portables that could be picked up and moved anywhere, however to park them in a permanent spot was extremely expensive even on the expensive side from a Vexal perspective. So you could image Eren's surprise when he came across a decently sized school portable.

Just like all portables it was a half dome mostly made out of glass and metal supports. Magnetic hover pads sat at the bottom they were currently turned off which mean't the portable was in a permanent spot. He stood in front of the sliding door and it was as if someone was expecting him. A tall Ampharos pokemorph stepped out.

"Heya Eren! Long time no see!"

"Sorry do I know you?"

(-0-)

**Author's Note:** Well guys what did you think of this chapter? Any thoughts, well how about I give credit where credit is due. Like with all the SYOCs I do I gotta mention the creators of each submitted character.

Eren Kragg - Infectedvirus23. Thanks for the help with writing the story it's been so much fun! I know you submitted Eren during Bronze but with such a cool character we gotta just make a story about him you know!

This is a message to anyone submitting OCs if I like your character enough they might be featured in their own story as well!

Tamina Polamamlu - How to Murder Your Roomate 101. Congrats to you for being the first person to get their character accepted into the story! Tami is probably one of the most interesting characters that I've ever received and that well executed difference was more than enough to add her in!

Everyone reading be sure to give your thoughts on this lovely author's character. I know her intro was brief but make sure to give her your proper thoughts in the next chapter!

With that said I'll see you guys in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Firefoxdriver here! All I have to say is thank you guys so much for the support! It has honestly been outstanding! There is still plenty of room for more OCs so please don't be afraid of submitting them. After all the Troubled Days series is really for all of you guys and a little bit for me lol.

Anyway please enjoy!

(-0-)

Eren stood there staring at the Ampharos pokemorph standing in front of him. He was well built and had a familiar face that he couldn't quite put his finger on. His hair was black with blonde highlights. It was slicked back, with a fade on either side of his head. His eyes were a golden yellow He wore a gold necklace with a red pendant in the middle. The pendant in the middle seemed to have some sort of gem stone, but it also had clear signs of technology running into it. For clothes he wore a loose fitting white t-shirt and dark jeans. He was wearing a faded gold sports jacket which reached to his knees.

"Sorry do I know you?" Eren asked.

The Ampharos laughed running his fingers through his hair. "C'mon it's me Adam Aros! We were friends when we were kids. You know, before you moved to Jasper! When Liliana told me you were back I had to come and see ya!"

Eren recognized the name and soon groaned. "Please we were never friends. We were forced to hang out because our dads worked together."

Adam laughed. "Don't be like that! C'mon Liliana said you're looking for a way to get back to Vexal right? Well standing behind me is our school's battle club! Royal Mountain's own fight club if you will. We're so close to getting a sponsor for the club and if we had the Vital Tournament's winner in it we might actually get that sponsor! Plus the club is filled with a bunch of cute girls."

Eren crossed his arms. "Humph whatever it's not like I've got anything better to do." Eren started to walk forward he was just trying to act cool about the whole thing but internally he was actually very excited.

Walking inside the dome he was greeted to a massive battlefield. It wasn't as large as the battlefield in the Vital Tournament it was or so the same size as the gym in Emerald High back in Vexal. Over to left was a 1 kilometer track, and a set of weights. Looking at the equipment closer the battlefield and weights were extremely worn out and beat up almost as if they didn't have the money to keep it together.

"Adam aren't you the heir to Aros Corp? How come everything looks so beat up?" Eren asked.

Adam smiled. "Well you know when Valhein found out that Royal Mountain had a battle club he made it so that we have to fund all of our own stuff now. My monthly allowance is barely enough to cover the rent and bills required to keep the building here."

"But aren't you supposed to be crazy rich?" Eren asked.

"You've clearly spent way too much time in Jasper! Money is basically non existent there for most of its citizens! Anyway this is a place where I train with a bunch of people in the club. Liliana is here too." Adam said.

Eren didn't really have anything better to do in Aether. He had his school work, but being at school was miserable and hanging out at home wasn't exactly an oasis either. He did like the idea of battling again after all it was just battlers from Aether nothing special. Maybe just some strange conduits to look out for but as far as raw combat sense and skill Aetherian fighters were amongst the worst. It was the main reason usually no one sponsored anyone from Aether.

However Eren was different, he was raised in Jasper for combat. If anything he saw this as his only chance to get back to Vexal. "Ok I'll join if it means getting to Vexal, what's the plan?"

"Ah ha now we're talking! So as you know it's very hard to leave Aether it's just so expensive. That's why we need a sponsor to cover our travel costs. There are small tournaments all over Aether but none of them have the same prestige that a Vexal or Jasper tournament would have. Also they don't have enough the income or prizes to leave the kingdom. However for the first time in ages Aether is hosting the Demon Chalice if we can make our mark at that national even just one of us we might be able to get a sponsor. With that sponsor we can get you to Vexal!" Adam said.

"You know the Demon Chalice is not a student tournament right? It's not like the Vital Tournament where there are strict rules of who can enter. The Demon Chalice is a Jasper tournament where all that is required is a minimum age of 15 basically legal adult in Jasper. We're going to run into some serious fighters if we compete in it, even I don't stand a chance against the top warriors in Jasper. The only way to earn a sponsor from that kind of tournament would be to earn first." Eren said.

"Then we just have to get first place!" Adam said.

Eren scoffed at the idea of getting first place at Demon Chalice. The thought was just absurd since the big three always competed at it. "You do realize the Big Three always compete at the Demon Chalice right? The three fighters who are recognized as the strongest competitors in the world. The only people they lose to is each other."

"But we've got you! The Eren Kragg winner of the Vital Tournament and the stunts you pulled there were amongst some of the feats rivalling the Big Three, like seriously how did you generate that much power?" Adam said.

Eren turned his head at the sound of a creaking door. There he saw a group of students who had all put on some form of combat gear. In the group was Liliana, and the girl he had bumped into earlier in the day. There were a few others he didn't recognize, each one of the students lined up behind Adam.

A kid with a weird duck tailed styled hair soon shouted out. "So this is the guy that won the Vital Tournament huh... He doesn't look that tough to me"

Tamina let out a loud yawn. "So we doing initiation or what?"

"Initiation what do you mean by that?" Eren asked.

Adam smiled. "Well it's tradition around here for the newest members to battle. Tamina and Alyx are our newest members with you. But since I know you're strong and all I think it's fine if you just—"

Eren stopped Adam before he could finish. "No it's fine I'll have a few battles, but it's pointless for me to fight a one on one. Just send all the people I have to fight together."

"Aw yeah that's my Eren!" Adam said.

"Don't get so cocky I'm stronger than I look. I'll fight you one on one for being such a grump earlier today. I'm not one to get intimidated by someone who won the Vital Tournament." Tamina said.

"Fine if you believe you can beat me then I accept your challenge, just don't cry when you start bleeding." Eren said.

Tamina rolled her shoulder as she stepped onto the battlefield. "Oh trust me I won't be the one bleeding."

This time around Tamina wasn't wearing her school uniform, but rather a black tank top under an open black hoodie. She wore baggy black jeans with gold accents. A black beanie and three gold bracelets on her right wrist, in addition two gold rings on both hands and a silver necklace with a religious cross on it.

She got into a stance similar to that of the modified monkey style found in Jasper which originated from Tsu. Eren waited for her to pull out a conduit, but was soon surprised by the fact that she didn't have one, especially in Aether where almost every fighter used one.

Eren let out a soft puff of breath before reaching into his pocket. He didn't have his full conduit on him as he had to be more discrete about it in Aether. He also came to the club without knowing what it would be since Liliana sort of just invited him on a whim. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small golden cube. It was about the size of a baseball, but with a quick thought the cube seemed to melt and form between his fingers, it crawled around his body until evenly distributing between his hands. On his left formed a small shield it had the diameter of a kid's frisbee and on his right was a small sword which was around a foot long.

Adam who was watching both of them get set up was getting really excited to see the match and Liliana who stood beside him really picked up on that. Adam soon turned his head to Liliana. "I can't wait to see how much stronger Eren has gotten! He was a prodigy when he was here in Aether, but why does he need a conduit like that? He's an Aegislash he should be able to form a sword and shield naturally."

Liliana bit the bottom of her lip. "I don't know... I tried my hardest to beat him in the Vital Tournament Finals, but it's as if he's holding back on purpose. He didn't even bring out his real sword against me. He didn't even phase shift, his conduit is completely made out of Nano bots which is controlled through a neural transmitter in his head and hand. It might be versatile in its application but it's really just a worse version of all his natural abilities. I don't know what happened to him, he used to be so kind, joyful and happy when we were kids. What ever he did while living in Jasper it changed him he's not the Eren you and I know."

"Nope..." Adam said.

Liliana perked up her head. "What?..."

"Nope, that's still our Eren his combat will show us that he's still the same. Look at that smile on his face. You can tell he still loves battling." Adam said.

Eren had a bright smile on his face as he held the power of his conduit in his hands after a long three months. He got into his fighting stance. "So what are the rules for initiation? Ring out or knockout?"

"Eren it's going to be by Ring out, knockout or pinning for more than ten seconds!" Adam yelled.

Tamina looked Eren in the eye and loosened up her body taking in a deep breath. "You can have the first move hot shot."

Eren began to focus his sword began to glow a bright white light. "Swords Dance." He could feel the power coursing through his veins but he knew that his conduit was quite limited right now, he wanted to play it safe. "Kings Shield." Soon his shield began to glow bright while as well.

"As you can see I can have multiple attacks active at once. This is your last chance to give up." Eren said.

Tamina let out a loud yawn. "Just go ahead, what ever makes you think you can win go for it."

"Fine then!" Eren dashed in at an incredible speed. There was dirt and sand being kicked up from his initial dash. He jumped up into the air looking at Tamina directly in the eye. He saw that she knew her way around a fight with those calm yet terrifying eyes.

Tamina slightly moved her body to side anticipating the attack. As Eren closed the difference Tamina felt a power building up in her body, she knew what she had to do. As Eren's sword was about to make contact with Tamina, her body soon erupted into smoke. Eren's blade passed right through her.

He looked behind him and saw through her body it was slightly translucent with wafts of shadowy smoke coming off of her. He landed on the ground behind her quickly getting back up on his feet. "You're a ghost type. You can phase shift." Thoughts were racing through Eren's mind on how to counter her. As a ghost type himself he knew how to counter it, but that didn't make it easy.

Eren ran back in slashing his sword, he knew that it was impossible to stay in the phase shift for long periods of time at most being half a second, but the timing of Tamina's phase shifts and quick fluid dodges made it almost impossible for him to her.

"How about this! Swords Dance! King's Shield! Sacred Sword! Shadow Sneak!" Eren landed on the ground with all of his attacks coursing through his body. Each swing of the sword kicked up wind and dirt with it, but as Tamina dodged she quickly found herself behind Eren. She landed two quick punches on his back and on his hip.

The hits weren't hard hitting but she seemed to know where Eren's pressure points were. So despite the punches being light they left a powerful mark on Eren's stability. Eren soon retracted his sword and shield his conduit climbed and crawled its way to his side forming armor.

Tamina jumped up into the air doing a spinning kick landing it right on Eren's head. Eren was knocked down on the ground. His conduit crawled to his forearms and legs to cushion the fall, but it still wasn't enough. Eren lay there on the ground his side was burning, he didn't understand how a few light punches could've put him down so easily.

Eren was out of breath. He slowly got up despite the burning pain in his side. "What did you do? Those punches are not normal."

"You're an aegislash maybe you can figure it out." Tamina was on the offensive, and the only thing Eren could do was hold on. He formed one large shield in front of his body. It could block a few of the attacks, but Tamina used both her speed and phase shifts to get around his defences.

Eren could tell that punches weren't that strong, but he still didn't understand just how they had such an impact. At first he thought it might be pressure points, but they were just well placed hits. Eren quickly dodged one of the punches, his shield disappeared as all the nano bots collected on one arm. He formed a large blade, only for it to completely pass through Tamina.

"That's fine!" As Eren's blade passed through Tamina he slammed his conduit into the ground behind her. The conduit spread out across the ground and the surrounding air got extremely cold as ice shot up from below Tamina.

The ice quickly grabbed Tamina by the legs holding her in place. Tamina bit the bottom of her lip knowing that she was caught in the ice, but she had a trick up her sleeve. Her body erupted into smoke as she augmented her speed with shadow sneak. She turned on phasing in just her legs to fall out of the ice. Using shadow sneak she found herself behind Eren and with one final hit knocked him down with a well placed punch in the back of the head.

Eren hit the ground hard. His head was ringing from the impact, he tried to control his conduit, but it was no use. The ringing in his head was just too much. He also used ice during the fight so his conduit was completely fried. He tried to get back up and all he could see was Tamina standing in front of him. She extended a hand out to him knowing she won.

"Just give a bit. You hit me pretty hard there." Eren said.

"So you admitting defeat?" Tamina asked.

Eren slowly got up grabbing Tamina's hand. She hoisted up the young Aegislash. Eren held the back of his head as it was still extremely painful. "It was a good fight. You're strong, but I guess that's to be expected from someone who has the tattoos of the Jasper Ghost Tribe."

Tamina smiled. "Look sorry about the smack talk, but you weren't half bad yourself."

Eren smiled back. "Don't worry I deserved it. You have to tell me how you got your punches to have such a strong impact despite not putting much force behind it."

Tamina scratched her head. "I mean it's nothing really all that special all I was doing was phase shifting into your body and firing off a shadow ball. I guess since you're also a ghost type it probably hurt more than it usually would."

Adam and Liliana ran over to Eren. Adam had a concerned look on his face. "Hey man, are you alright? You took a beating there!"

"Yeah I'm fine. So you still want to take a loser like me in?" Eren asked.

Adam scratched the back of his head. He had a bright smile on his face. "Dude of course we still want you in! Fighters are rare in Aether we need as many as we can get our hands on! We just need to get as many new members as possible!"

That's when the door to the club slowly opened. An individual with a dark aura had walked into the stadium. He had four large purple wings and a pair of crobat ears sticking out the top of his head. His eyes were basically dead and his messy purple hair was all over the place. He wore a long coat which seemed to have black hexagons all over it.

Eren recognized who it was, but there was something off about him. This wasn't the same crobat he knew, something had changed inside of him, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

The crobat smiled and let out an eerie laugh. "My boss would like to have this space. We can either settle this peacefully or through force it's your choice... Eren."

(-0-)

**Author Notes:** So what did you guys think? This is the first fight of the Troubled Days Shield, not sure how good it is but I hope you guys enjoyed it!

But just let me know your thoughts that's all I could really ask for!


	4. Phat Update

Hey guys this is Firefoxdriver. I just wanted to say this in advance. That there is going to be a huge update for both Troubled Days Shield and Bronze. I am going to be revising them while going through all my notes and reading both of them while entertaining there are a ton of problems in the both of them. There are some pacing issues and planning issues and unused OCs that never saw the light of day and some OCs that honesty shouldn't see the light of day that were kinda just swept under the rug cause I didn't know what the fuck to do with them.

So in these turn of recent events I am going to be rewriting Bronze as it's own story with only the OCs that I enjoyed writing for and who I think actually worked well with the story. Of course I'm going to be scrapping a lot of the unnecessary OCs, but it's to make a more coherent story in the end.

Also sorry for not updating in a long amount of time lol, but I will do my best to update regularly from now on.


End file.
